Panem
by diddledido
Summary: A slow paced slice-of-life kind of fic centering around Jun. Jun is OC and owns a bakery/lunchroom in Konoha. Since three months she has a new roommate under the name Genma. Pairing...? don't know yet. Maybe her and Raido along the way... Maybe not. It all depends on what Jun wants to do.


Panem.

Just something I did in-between other things. Jun is OC and I'll do my best not to make her a Mary-sue. I don't know where I will go but I'll see along the way. It will be a kind of slow-paced story, slice-of-life kind of thing.

Panem is Latin for bread… just for those who wanted to know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto universe, only the characters you don't know and this story-line.

* * *

Cinnamon buns.

The sound that thundered from upstairs was followed by a loud and heartfelt Jun looked at the ceiling, afraid it might come down. Would she make it if the ceiling indeed came down? To grab her dough, oven and all the other expensive stuff that filled the kitchen? She didn't what to think about it.

The bough under her hands reached it perfect structure and she placed it back in the bowl. Setting it aside for the first rise she took another bowl with dough prepared last night. She slammed the air out of the dough while trying to ignore the growing sounds from upstairs.

It was never a good idea to let her roommate touch the boiler, but drastic times asked for drastic measures. Not having hot water for two days was as far as she wanted to go and if she couldn't have a nice bath tonight…. Somebody would pay.

The bell above the door rang. Annoyed that somebody would disturb her while a sigh at the door clearly said CLOSED she looked up and forgot her annoyance.

He wasn't the most handsome man she ever seen, but he had something. A friend of her would said he had good energy… whatever that means. He was tall with black spiky hair. A scar ran over his face but that wasn't the most striking feature about him. Those eyes. Those deep black eyes. She felt drowning in them even from across the shop.

'I'm sorry I'm not open yet. Come back in an hour.' She said after grabbing control over her wild running hormones. Damn she really had to get out more often.

'Ah sorry, I'm here for Genma.' At that moment a loud bang echoed through the building. Thumping sounds made by a big man jumping around on one foot, judging from the sound, and a loud curse followed the bang. The newcomer raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling. 'How long is he doing that? It sounds like something is trying to kill him or he is killing something.'

Jun went back to her dough, ignoring the sounds from upstairs. 'The boiler died out on us two days back. I already told him _we need a new one_!' She said the last part with raised voice. It was silent upstairs and after a while a loud _ha_ sounded from where Genma was. 'I don't think to have met you. I'm Jun. I would give you a hand but…' raising her dough plastered hands to show him.

'Raido. I've the dubious honor to call myself a friend of Genma.' Jun raised her eyebrow and made an encouraging sound while nodding to a stool at the counter. 'I came back from a four month mission only to find his place burned down and him gone. Some neighbor told me he was here.' Raido took a stool and sat himself down.

'Yeah he burned his place down,' the dough had the shape it needed and she laid it gently in the pan where it could rise for the second time before baking. She set the tin aside and went to wash her hands.

'He _burnt_ his place down? And you leave him alone upstairs with a boiler?' He asked incredulous.

'The boiler is broken. Can't set the place on fire with it. Could tear the building down though.' She added after another loud crash. 'What _is _he doing anyway?

Raido looked up wary. 'Did you know he set his place on fire, and why?'

With clean and dry hands she lifted three mugs from the shelf and set the first one under the coffeemaker. 'Yeah he did told me,' she felt her lips form a smile, 'after he signed the lease.' She added laughing. The mug filled with steaming, strong smelling black liquid, she set one before him and shoved the sugar bowl and a small jug with milk in his direction. 'As to why? I have no idea. He wouldn't want to tell me. He pays his rent, keeps his room clean and is fun to talk with, I don't ask any questions then.'

Raido poured some milk in his coffee looking thoughtful. 'I see.' The oven pinged, telling he was done baking the first batch and Jun went to take the plate out. Her stomach rumbled, complaining about the lack of food after two hours work. It had to wait until the bins cooled enough to eat.

Summoned by the smell of coffee and fresh baked goods Genma thundered down. Smeared with grease and giving the overall impression of coming back from a fight, in a way he did, he grabbed two buns from the plate and stuffed one in his mouth before she could tell they were hot.

'Hot…hot.' Genma mumbled with his mouth full, while juggling the remaining bun between two hands and sucking in air in hope to cool him mouth. Jun shook her head and sat down on a stool behind the counter. She rested her back against the wall and took a careful sip of coffee. It was strong and black, just the way she liked it.

'We need a new boiler.' Genma said matter-of-factly after dosing half his coffee in one gulp. Raido looked surprised at Genma.

'Doesn't heat affect you at all?' he asked, handling his coffee with care. Steam rose up from the three cups. She not only like her coffee black and strong but also hot. Genma shook his head and stuffed the remaining bun in his mouth. It amazed her every time how he managed to fit the whole bun in his mouth.

Jun closed her eyes. 'I'd like to say, I told you so, but I won't.'

'You just did,' Genma laughed, drowned his coffee and jumped from his stool. 'Let's go Raido, we've got work to do.' Raido stayed where he was, looking at Genma with a raised eyebrow.

'What are you? A kid going to school first day? What happened to you apartment?'

'I burned it,' Genma said matter-of-factly.

'So I've heard. Why?' Raido took the bun Jun offered with a small nod of thanks and a delightful smile after one bite. She took one for herself. Those buns were her success buns, never failed and always tasty with lots of sugar and cinnamon.

'Fleas.'

'Fleas?' Raido asked nonplussed. He looked at Jun but she didn't knew either and shrugged once. Having met Genma three months ago, and living with him under the same roof for just as long, she wasn't surprised that fast by him anymore.

'Yeah you know, those little bloodsucking creatures. They infested my place. Nothing worked so I though fire would do the trick.'

'I don't dare to ask but I still do; did it work?' He asked slowly, fearing the answer but also too curious not to know.

'Like a charm. Haven't seen any of the buggers there since.'

'Right.' Raido pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head and decided not to comment on it. Of course fire would be an excellent way to get rid of any parasitic plague and of any personal belonging, a roof above the head and who knows what else. 'Are you sure it's okay for him to live here?' He asked Jun.

'I don't have any pets, changes of flea is small then.'

'Neither did he.' Placing his mug on the counter he shoved the stool back and stood up. 'Thanks for the coffee and bun. I'll be taking care of him today,' turning to Genma he shoved him in the back. 'Let's go you idiot.'

Jun could hear Genma asking how his mission went before the door closed behind them. She watched them pass the window until they were gone. Slowly she exhaled and set her mug down. Her eyes went to the ceiling. Did she dare to go up and see why he'd made that god-awful sound all morning? No she didn't, not now anyway. She had to get upstairs eventually, but not now.

'Good energy hm? I might buy it.' she took the three mugs from the counter and went to the small kitchen at the back. There was a big dishwasher, but using it for just three mugs was foolish. Nor did she like dirty dishes on her sink. She washed them by hand, checked the rising dough after and took three tins to bake.


End file.
